Alternate City of Glass
by nosuchthingastoomanyfandoms
Summary: Exactly what the title says. What if Jonathan Morgenstern did not have any demon blood in him? What if he was just an ordinary boy who was raised by the most ruthless shadowhunter in history? Will have Clace and Sizzy. Malec will come in later on
1. Chapter 1

**Mortal Instruments Fanfiction**

 **Summary: what if Jonathan did not have any demon blood in him, but was an ordinary child raised by one of the most ruthless shadowhunters of all time? How would he react to seeing his little sister for the first time, a sister he never knew he had? Takes place in CoG.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I can barely recognise myself in the mirror. The white-blonde of my hair that resembles so much of my father seems to have disappeared completely under the dark dye that currently makes my hair black. It's funny how changing just one feature can make a person so unrecognisable. I still have my runes, of course, and the same green eyes –the only thing linking me to my mother.

My mother. I never knew her –not properly, anyway. She left when I was just two years old. She left my father to look after me by himself. I don't know why, and I learnt the hard way not to mention her in front of my father. I guess it's a bitter topic for him. I think he still loves her, in his own way. He could never understand why she'd leave us, why she'd leave _him_. Over the years, his feelings for her kind of rubbed on me, and now, fifteen years later, I hate her. What kind of mother would leave her own family?

"Jonathan!"

Jolting out of my thoughts, I quickly strap on my weapons belt and run outside. My father never liked to be kept waiting. I find him pacing back and forth in the small living room, muttering under his breath.

"Father?" I said to get his attention.

He looked up, inspecting my disguise. "Not bad," he said. "You don't look like him exactly, but I doubt the Penhallows will notice. They're not a bright family. There's just the matter of your eyes…" His face contorts into one of hatred, the way it always did when he thought of my mother.

"Where is he?" I asked, out of curiosity. "Where is Sebastian Verlac?"

"He's dead," my father said casually. "He wouldn't shut up. Very annoying."

I said nothing. Something was nagging at the back of my mind. It seemed… _wrong_ , somehow. Sebastian was just a boy, fourteen at most. Something I could never understand about my father was how he could kill a person, and move on as if he hadn't just done the worst thing on Earth.

"Whilst in Alicante," my father said, "there's someone I want you to look out for. I need you to act friendly, gain her trust, and then, when the time is right, I want you to bring her here."

A girl? My father wants me to befriend a girl? That's a first. Usually my father would get me to fight the demons that he summons with the Mortal Sword he had acquired from the Silent City in New York –just as extra training. If my father wanted me to gain a girl's trust, she must be really special.

"Who is this girl?" I asked, shouldering my bag.

He looked straight into my eyes and a grin spread across his face.

"Her name is Clarissa," he said. "Clarissa Morgenstern. Your sister."

*line break*

Somehow the Penhallows believed me when I told them I was Sebastian Verlac, their cousin. But then, I guess they were expecting him –or me. They welcomed me in without any hesitation. Aline Penhallow, a dark-haired girl my age and my supposed cousin, jumped up when she saw and embraced me in a hug. I'd never been hugged before. Such emotional actions were below my father. Nevertheless, I hugged her back, not because I knew her –which of course I didn't –but because I didn't want to blow my cover on the first day. It was all right, I guess. It felt nice to be around people who didn't just ask you to run ten miles or do fifty push ups.

"I'm so glad you're here," Aline exclaimed. "What's France like? I've always wanted to go to France, you know."

At first I was confused, and then I remembered that's where Sebastian Verlac was from. "C'est tres bien," I said in French, grinning. "You should come visit some time."

"If my parents aren't too busy," Aline grumbled. "They're the leaders of the Beijing Institute, so of course they have to keep in touch with the Clave. Sometimes I wish they weren't so important."

"Speaking of Institutes," I said, trying to sound casual. "I heard the Lightwoods are coming here from the New York Institute."

Aline nodded excitedly. "Oh yes. Did you hear what happened? Valentine was there! Apparently he had all these demons under his control but before he could carry out the Ritual, Clarissa Morgenstern stopped him. Can you believe it? Foiled by his own daughter."

I listened in fascination. I hadn't heard this before. But then I guess my father wouldn't have wanted to talk about it. He always hated it when things never went his way. Clarissa Morgenstern. I never even knew I had a sister. Why didn't my father ever mention this to me? Or was this something my mother wanted to hide from us too?

There was a knock on the door and Aline practically bounced over to it. She opened it and let out an excited squeal. She looked back at me.

"Sebastian, the Lightwoods are here!"

 **Hey, this is my first TMI fanfiction. I recently finished the amazing TMI series, and although Jonathan was evil in the books, he was still my favourite character and I was sad when he died. So this fanfiction is how I think things would have turned out if he wasn't evil. Hope you enjoy this and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I leant my back against the wall and crossed my arms against my chest, trying to look comfortable in my supposed cousin's house. I took in the newcomers. It's clear that three of them were siblings: the dark-haired boy who looked eighteen, the girl who looked about sixteen and the young boy who couldn't be more than nine. The Lightwood children. My father said he and their parents had been friends once, but they betrayed him and turned over to the Clave.

I recognised the other boy. The way my father spoke of him, I'd nicknamed him Angel-boy because he'd seemed like a 'goody two shoes'. I looked closely at him, wondering how my father could have picked out that he was 'perfect'. The way he stood and the easy grin on his face made him look, if anything, arrogant.

For some reason, I kept glancing towards the door, as if any minute the door would open and a girl would walk in. A girl I have never seen in my entire life. A girl I didn't know existed. A girl I only just found out today was my sister. What would she look like? Would she look like our father, like me? Or would she look like our mother, who I never got a chance to know?

"Where's Clarissa?" Aline asked. "I thought she was coming with you. I was really hoping to meet her. It's not everyday someone outsmarts Valentine, you know."

Something in me wanted to strangle her, wanted to hurt her for saying such things about my father. But I held myself back. I couldn't afford to blow my cover before I even met my sister. Instead, I looked at the Lightwoods and Angel-boy. It had crossed my mind that Clarissa hadn't come with them, even though were all from New York.

"She changed her mind," Angel-boy, Jace, said. "She didn't want to have to face the Clave, who would surely ask her questions." There was something in his eyes that made me think he was lying. Maybe it was the way he flicked his eyes around trying to avoid eye contact as he spoke. Alec and Isabelle glanced sideways at him.

Aline, however, seemed to believe him. Her shoulders sagged slightly. "Oh, that's a shame," she said. "I really would have liked to meet your sister."

At that I perked up. What did she just say?

"Wait," I said, speaking for the first time since they had arrived. "Clarissa is your sister?"

Jace nodded, though for some reason he wasn't enthusiastic about it. But…if my father said that Clarissa was my sister, and Jace was her brother…I mentally shook my head. No. Jace couldn't be my brother –not by blood anyway. We looked nothing alike. Maybe they just considered themselves siblings because they were so close. I'd heard of people saying that. My father and Lucian Graymark used to be parabatai. They were practically brothers.

Maybe that's what Jace meant.

*line break to the next day*

It wasn't until the afternoon that I met my sister for the first time. We were just talking casually, much like yesterday. Alec, being eighteen, was attending a Clave meeting. Both Isabelle and Jace looked at him enviously for some reason. Honestly, in my opinion, a Clave meeting sounded boring. But then I guess it would be nice to know what was going on.

There was a knock on the door and Isabelle went to open it. When she came back in a minute later, there was another girl with her. She had fiery-red hair and bright green eyes –like mine. She looked tiny compared to Isabelle, but her face and Shadowhunter gear gave the impression of someone older.

When Jace saw her, his eyes widened with shock and anger. "Clary," he began, his fists clenched tightly.

Clary? And then realisation hit me. Clarissa! This was my sister. I jumped up from my couch eagerly, but stopped myself from hugging her. No one was supposed to know who I really was. Not even her. I held my hand out.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Verlac," I said, sounding cheerful. "So you must be the famous Clarissa who stopped Valentine from completing his evil plans." It felt weird referring to my father as if he weren't my father. I felt guilty too, referring to him as evil. I mean, he wasn't the best dad in the world, but he still raised me and took care of me without my mother.

"Um, yeah, I guess," she replied uncertainly, as if being called famous made her uncomfortable.

I realised Jace was glaring daggers at her and part of me wanted to slap him. I felt a strange compulsion to protect Clarissa and seeing Angel-boy look at glare at her like that made me instantly not like him. I noticed Clarissa was avoiding his eye contact in the way she greeted everyone except him.

"Just Clary is fine," she said. "Clarissa sounds too formal."

I grinned. That's one thing we have in common. We both dislike formalities. "Well then, 'Just Clary', welcome to Alicante. This your first time here?"

Clary nodded. "I was born and raised in New York. What about you? Were you born here?"

I almost blew my entire cover by answering yes, but of course, that's not what I'm supposed to say. "Nah, I'm French. I'm just visiting. This is Aline Penhallow, my cousin."

Aline seemed to take this as her cue and leaped off the couch and bounded over to Clary. "Hey, Clary. I've heard all about you. How did you manage to outsmart Valentine? It's never been done before, you know. He's very clever."

I smiled inwardly. I know most Shadowhunters thought my father is "the most evil guy on the planet", and whatnot, but I still felt proud whenever people complimented him, doesn't matter how they said it. I nodded, pretending to share Aline's excitement.

"How did you do it? He had, like, a whole horde of demons under his command."

Clary seemed to flush with embarrassment. I guess she isn't too used to being the centre of attention. Before she could answer, Jace interrupted.

"Clary, can I speak with you privately?" his voice was tight. He walked into one of the spare rooms he was sharing with Alec without waiting for an answer.

Sighing, Clary looked at us apologetically before following Angel-boy.

"It's sad, really," Isabelle said, speaking for the first time.

I looked at her, confused. "Sad? What do you mean, sad?"

"That they're in love with each other."

"So?" I failed to see what point she was trying to make. "I'm sure people fall in love all the time."

Isabelle sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, but not siblings. Haven't you heard? Clary's name is Clarissa Morgenstern –Valentine's daughter. And Jace…Jace's real name is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. Valentine's son."

 _What?!_

 **Hey, so here is the second chapter. I know it seems like I'm putting Jace is in a bad light, but this is how I think Jonathan would have first thought of him in CoG. I love Jace, really. He's one of my faves! So anyway, hope you like this story and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at her incredulously, my mouth slightly open. _What_ did Isabelle just say? There is no way she just said that. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern was _my_ name. Jace…something tells me this has something to do with my father. Did Valentine tell him that? But why would my father lie? I mean, I admit he wasn't the sanest person in the world, but surely he wouldn't _lie_.

The front door opened and Alec entered, panting as if he had just run ten miles. He looked around, frowning. "Where's Jace?"

"In his room," Isabelle said, "talking to Clary."

Alec inclined his head slightly. "Clary? I thought she was in New York."

"Apparently not," Isabelle said.

After a moment, Alec shrugged and made his way into his and Jace's spare room. Isabelle followed her brother. It was just me, Aline and young Max Lightwood left in the living room. Max had been quiet the whole time during our conversation, completely engrossed in some kind of manga comic. Aline and I looked at each other. I was still thinking about what Isabelle said about…about Jace's real name. But I can't talk about it to Aline. In fact, I can't talk about it to anyone. Not unless I wanted to blow my cover.

There was the sound of a door slam and I looked up to see Clary storming down the stairs, unfallen tears glistening in her green eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked. I can't help feeling resentment towards Jace. If he did something to hurt my sister…

"I'm fine," Clary said, unable to keep her voice from shaking.

"You don't look fine," I said. _I'm your brother_ , I wanted to tell her. _You can trust me._ "You know what, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But at least let me give you a tour of Alicante."

Clary smiled, but it seemed forced. Jace must've done something pretty bad to her. "Come on," I said, and practically dragged her out of the house.

*line break*

I watched her expression as we wandered through the capital of Idris. I myself had never been into the Glass City itself, but my father had shown me pictures but even then they hadn't quite captured everything of the place. Looking at Clary, though, it seemed she didn't even know about Idris –let alone Alicante –until recently.

"This place is amazing," she breathed. "It's so different to New York." Suddenly she looked at me, and although she had the height of a small child, the seriousness of her face reminded me she was only a year younger than me. "I was wondering, do you know a warlock named Ragnor Fell?"

I looked at her strangely. I did know Ragnor Fell. He was one of the most powerful warlocks and, according to my father, not to be messed with. What would my sister want with him?

"Yeah," I said. "Why?"

Clary hesitated. "I didn't come here because I wanted to talk to the Clave. I came here to help my mother. She drank a potion to fall into unconsciousness so that Valentine couldn't interrogate her and now she's in a coma in a New York hospital."

 _Our mother_ , I thought silently. _She's my mother too._ But it's easier to think Clary's mother is not my mother –like the way Clary doesn't seem to see my father as her father. This makes me hate my 'mother' even more. If she hadn't moved away, if she'd just stayed, we wouldn't be in this situation and Jace wouldn't have thought he was me.

I realised Clary was looking at me expectantly. "If you want me to tell you where he lives, I'm afraid I don't know. No one can find him unless he wants to be found."

A few metres ahead is the pile of burnt rubble of the Fairchild manor. Our mother's house –well, what's left of it anyway. I looked at Clary, who stared at the remains with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open.

"Is this…?" she began.

"The Fairchild manor," I nodded. "I thought you'd like to see it."

Clary took a step towards it, her eyes glued to the blackened pile of ash. Her eyes glistened with tears. I feel bad keeping it from her. It just seems wrong. I know she's my sister, but she doesn't know I'm her brother. I know I'm supposed to gain her trust, like my father instructed me to, but I have to tell her.

"Clary," I said. "There's something I need to tell you."

She turned to face me. "Yes?"

I took a deep breath. "Your brother…I mean, Jace…"

"I already told you, I'm fine," Clary said, her voice suddenly hard. "I mean, he's a little overprotective, but he's still my brother."

"No, that's not what I meant…"

"It's getting late," she interrupted. "I should get back to Amatis'."

I sighed, but nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll bring you back there."

Amatis Herondale's house was at least a few kilometres from the nearest house. It was small and secluded, rather like the one I grew up in, except one didn't need a Portal to get into Alicante quickly. I led Clary to the front steps of her house. She turned around and smiled at me, her green eyes that were the only thing we had in common reflecting the moon's light.

"That was fun," she said. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime," I replied. It was nice getting to know my own sister for the first time. "Clary, about before, Jace…"

"I don't want to talk about him," she said, her voice sour. What _had_ he done to her to make her hate him so much?

"But it's not about him…"

"Clary, there you are." Amatis came out. She frowned at her, but then turned to me with a smile. "Hello. I don't believe we've met before."

"Hello, Amatis," I smiled politely. "I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Verlac. I'm a family relative of the Penhallows. I just came to drop Clary off." I turned to Clary. "See you around."

"Yeah, see you," Clary said.

I turned around and began the walk back to the Penhallows'.

 **Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I was the first one up. I guess the credit goes to my father, who made me do exercises and training early in the morning. I quietly exit the house and gently close the door behind me. I felt bad. When I told Clary I didn't know where Ragnor Fell was yesterday, I'd lied. My father had been a pretty important figure back in the day and he had been able to attain valuable information by various means, some of which I thought were a bit too extreme. But I had to lie to Clary. I knew most Shadowhunters didn't know where Ragnor Fell lived, and I had to pretend to be one of those people. I had to pretend I wasn't Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, the son of the infamous Valentine Morgenstern.

The small hut came into view in a large empty field. The place was even more secluded than Amatis' house. I walked up to the house and, for a moment, paused. I knew what I had to do. My father had made it clear what I had to do. It had been easy to accept my mission back in the small little cottage where I grew up, but somehow, standing here, it felt wrong to do it. What I was about to do, I had only ever done it to demons.

 _He's a Downworlder,_ I told myself. _He's just a Downworlder._ But that seemed a pretty poor reason to kill him. Still, there's no turning back now.

I knocked on the door. I reached behind my back and gripped the hilt of my knife tightly. I took a deep breath and waited.

It was like, as soon as I saw him, something inside me came alive. For some reason, the sight of the warlock made the adrenaline pump through my veins. I could kill him, here and now. I could. He wouldn't know what was coming for him. But I had to play it cool, act casual until I got at least some information I could give my father.

"Hello, Mr Fell," I greeted cheerfully.

Ragnor grunted, obviously displeased about being disturbed –especially at this hour. "If you're hoping for a service, I'm afraid I only help those who I have scheduled my time for, and so far there's only one person I'm expecting to see."

"Who?" I asked, although I had a feeling I knew who that person was.

"That is not my place to tell you," the warlock said. "I do not share the details of my clients' businesses."

"Aw, come on," I said, pretending to look hurt. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. I'm good at keeping secrets."

Ragnor narrowed his eyes at me, his brows creasing together in a frown. "You remind me of someone, Sebastian Verlac. Someone I know very well. Someone who entrusted me with a secret."

At this, I frown –a genuine frown. "Sorry?"

"What I mean is," Ragnor said, his eyes glinting. "I don't think you are who you say you are."

And then, quick as lightning, I plunged my blade deep into his chest. His eyes went wide with surprise as he stared at me.

"It's my eyes, isn't it?" I whispered into his ear, soft yet dangerous. "They were my mother's, but she left when I was young. She abandoned us –me and my father. That's who I reminded you of, isn't it? I remind you of Jocelyn Morgenstern."

And then I let him fall to the ground.

 **Hey, I know this is a short chapter, but I thought I'd end it here just for a cliffy. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. Hope you like this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

I stared in horror at the warlock's dead body. Blood began to pool around Ragnor, forming a puddle around his lifeless body. The blade of my dagger is covered in the same red stuff, dripping slowly onto the floor. I stand there, speechless. I feel sick, about to throw up. I don't know what came over me. The feeling that had come over me, the viciousness, the ferocity, it was like something had taken over my body in that moment. I was pleased, excited even, to kill a warlock. I'd only ever felt that way killing demons.

The sound of footsteps broke me out of my reverie. I quickly shoved my sword into my sheath and escaped through the back window, ducking behind one of the larger trees just in time as a tall man with spiky black hair and yellow cat eyes entered the cabin, stopping short when he saw Ragnor's dead body.

I didn't pause and wait to see what would happen. Whipping out my stele, I drew a quick rune on my arm –the Rune of Invisibility –and sprinted back to the Penhallows', where I knew I'd be safe.

Except I didn't go in.

I paused at the front door. I don't know why but I hesitated. I killed a warlock, an innocent warlock. I killed him without a second thought. What would the Penhallows think? What would Aline think? I'm supposed to be her cousin. I'm supposed to be Sebastian Verlac. I wasn't supposed to let anyone know my real name. I thought it would be easy, as everyone thought Jace was me. But in that moment, in those last moments of Ragnor Fell's last breaths, I had truly been myself. I had been the person my father wanted me to be.

I had been Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.

*line break*

I didn't realise where I'd been walking until I saw Amatis Herondale's house in the distance. Clary. I don't know why I wanted to go there. My father wanted me to gain her trust. But maybe it was more than that. I felt a strange feeling whenever I thought of her. It was unfamiliar to me, but as her brother, I felt a strange urge to protect her.

Of course, she doesn't know it, but part of me wished she did. I couldn't stand that she thought Angel-boy was her brother –the boy she was supposedly in love with, according to Isabelle. While the thought made me sick to the stomach, it also made me sad. Clary thought her love with Jace was forbidden. I could tell from the way her eyes sort of glazed over, even though her voice was sour when she spoke.

I'd tried to tell her, twice, but it seemed she wasn't interested.

I knocked on the front door and, a moment later, Clary opened it. She looked like she'd just gotten out of bed. Her hair was stuck up in every direction and her eyes still drooped from sleepiness –not to mention she was still wearing pyjamas.

"Hey, Sebastian," Clary greeted. "What are you doing here?"

 _What, I can't come to visit my own sister?_ I think, smiling inwardly. "Just wanted to know how you were doing. I heard this was your first time in Idris and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Clary smiled warmly. "I'm fine, thanks," she said. She looked down and suddenly colour flooded her cheeks. "Hang on." She rushed back inside, closing the door. I barely had time to wonder what she was doing before she reappeared, now dressed in a normal T-shirt and jeans. Her hair looked like it had been hastily tied up in a ponytail. She smiled. "Sorry. It was a bit rude of me to present myself in my PJ's."

"No, that's fine," I said, although I couldn't help grinning. And then, before I could stop myself, I blurted out: "I know where Ragnor Fell is." I mentally slapped myself. Why on Earth did I say that? Of course I _would_ know where he is. He's dead. I killed him.

Clary's eyes widened. "Really?" she exclaimed, excitement dancing in her eyes. "Could you take me there?"

"Of course," I said, desperately trying to figure out a way out of the mess I made.

Clary was bouncing up and down excitedly, like a little kid who just got a Christmas present. She slipped her hand into mine, making me feel uncomfortable, but of course she wouldn't know who I really am. We started walking away from Amatis' house. I tried to go as slow as possible, but not so slow that she would find it suspicious.

With every step I took, more guilt filled me; the guilt of killing Ragnor Fell, of keeping secret the fact that I knew about Clary but she didn't know about me.

"Clary," I said, picking my words carefully. She looked at me expectantly with those green eyes, those green eyes that were exactly the same as mine. I wonder how she never picked up on that. If I thought really hard, I thought I could picture a woman –a woman with bright red hair and green eyes, almost a splitting image of Clary, except older.

"If this is about Jace, I don't want to hear it," she said, her voice flat.

"It's not about Jace," I said, then amended myself. "Well, a little, but that's not the point…"

Clary fixed me with a hard stare, as if daring me to continue. I consider just dropping it, but it seems the longer I keep it in the worse I feel.

"Jace isn't your brother," I blurted out.

Clary raised an eyebrow, but I could tell she also looked surprised. "What? What do you mean? What would you know about my family? I only just met you."

"Because…"

"Clary!" we turn our heads simultaneously to see Jace walking briskly towards us. He gives me a hard stare before turning back to Clary. "What are you doing with him?"

I want to punch him in the face, but force myself to stay calm.

Clary folds her arms across her chest and looks at Jace. She's shorter than him –a lot shorter –but her glare seems to make up for her lack of height. "What do you care, _Jonathan_?" At the sound of my name I stare at her, before realising she thought Jace was who I was. I noticed Jace seemed to flinch. My name's not so bad, is it? "All I wanted was to meet Ragnor Fell to save my mother, _our_ mother."

It felt weird, being in a conversation with my sister who doesn't know I'm her brother, who thinks her boyfriend is her brother. I cleared my throat, picking my words carefully to make sure I don't give anything away.

"You know, Clary," I said. "Maybe your brother is right. There's no guarantee Ragnor Fell will help."

"Thank you," Jace said, somewhat exasperatedly. "See, even Sebastian agrees."

Clary glared at me, as though I had just betrayed her.

"But he might help _me_ ," she said. "He did help my mother. Maybe if he knew who I was…"

"For the thousandth time, Clary," Jace said. "You need to go home. You're safer in New York."

"And for the millionth time, I am not leaving without first seeing Ragnor Fell," Clary retorted. "I told you I'll leave Idris once I know how to save my mother."

I stared at her. "What?" She can't leave. I have to take her to my father. He'd made that clear, and I don't want to disappoint him.

Clary grinned at me. "What, are you going to miss me?"

Partly, yes. I am going to miss her. She's my sister –and I didn't even know she existed until two days ago. And what makes it worse is that she doesn't know who I am. She's going to leave, going back to the mundane world, and she won't even know who I am. I don't know if I can live with that.

"Clary," I said. "Do you think I could talk with you alone for a second?" I sent an apologetic look towards Jace. He, too, thought he was Clary's brother. He thought he was me. While part of me hated him for how he hurt Clary, I also feel sympathy for him.

Clary nodded, almost enthusiastically, as if eager to get away from her "brother's" glare. I led her away to a private place, where we could talk without anyone eavesdropping. I looked back to make sure Jace didn't follow us. I turned back to her.

"Clary," I began. "I really need to tell you something, but I need you to keep quiet and just listen."

"Okay," Clary said slowly, noticing the change in my tone. "I'm listening."

"Jace," I said. Clary opened her mouth, but I quickly shut her up. "Remember when I told you he wasn't your brother and you asked me how I would know?" Clary nodded mutely, looking at me warily. "Here's how I know." I took a deep breath. " _I'm_ your brother. _I'm_ Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."

 **Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting, but here it is. Hope you like it and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clary's POV**

I stare at Sebastian, wide-eyed. Has he gone mad? What on earth is he talking about? There is no way he can be my brother. I mean, sure, I would rather have him as my brother than Jace, but that's not possible. Jace is my brother. As much as I hate for it to be true, _Jace_ is my brother, not _Sebastian_. I can see he's watching me closely, as if waiting for my reaction. I look closely at him. His black hair is so unlike my red hair –then again I don't really share that trait with Jace either.

But his eyes…they're green. And not just any green. They were the exact green of my mother's –and mine. But how is that possible? Could it just be a coincidence?

"You don't believe me," Sebastian said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. "Do you?"

I don't know how to react. What do you say to someone who claims to be your brother, your _real_ brother? How do you respond to someone who says your brother isn't your brother? My silence seems to answer Sebastian's question and his shoulders sag. I wonder why he's so disappointed. Who told him I was his sister?

I feel sorry for him. I really do wish Sebastian was my brother instead of Jace. Of all the boys in the world, why did it have to be the one I'm in love with?

I try to change the subject. "So," I say, a little awkwardly. "You promised you were going to take me to see Ragnor Fell."

At this, Sebastian stiffened –his body tensing. "I…I did? I mean, yes, I did."

I stare at him suspiciously, wondering what he was so nervous about.

 **Jonathan's POV**

It feels like my whole body is frozen in place. That cat-eyed warlock –he seems familiar but I can't place a name on him –did something to me and now I can't move at all. I watch as he leads Clary inside Ragnor Fell's cottage.

A wave of sadness washes over me. I did it. I told her. I finally managed to tell her. I thought telling her would make things better. I thought it would make me feel better, less guilty, if she knew. But I was wrong. She doesn't believe me. She doesn't believe a word I told her. She firmly believes that Jace is her brother.

Of course, maybe Jace would make a better brother. I mean, he may be arrogant and self-indulgent, but at least he wasn't raised to be a cold-hearted murderer. Despite his high-and-mighty behaviour and cosmic-sized ego, I can't imagine him killing an innocent warlock just because his father told him to. Warlocks were not the same as demons.

After what seems like half an hour, the door opens and Clary exits the cottage. I wonder what they were talking about. The warlock snaps his fingers and suddenly I can move again.

"Ready?" Clary asks me.

I look at her quizzically. "Ready for what?" I look at the warlock. "I never got a chance to properly say hello before you froze me, Mr Fell," I say innocently.

The warlock grunted. "Well you were talking an awful lot." He looked closely at me, his brow furrowing. I feel a tight knot in my chest. Does he know? Does he know I'm not Sebastian Verlac? He straightens up and clears his throat. He turns to Clary. "Remember our deal?"

Clary nods, her expression serious. She turns to me and smiles. "Come on, Sebastian. I really want to see more of Idris before I leave."

It's painful hearing my sister call me by a name that is not mine, but I lead her away from Ragnor Fell's cottage –which is now apparently the cat-eyed warlock's. I notice Clary is standing a little bit away from me. It hurts that she seems reluctant to be with me, but I can't really blame her. In her mind, I probably seem like some stranger claiming to be her brother.

I turn to Clary. "So what deal did Ragnor Fell make with you?"

Clary shrugs indifferently, although I could see a slight worry in her eyes like she was hiding something. "You know, the usual kind of thing all warlocks get you to do if you want something from them."

I frown, tilting my head to the side. "I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as the 'usual kind of thing' when it comes to warlocks. And besides, I thought Ragnor would be happy to help you. Since he, you know, helped ou–your mother." I almost flinch when I nearly said "our mother". I haven't seen my mother since I was two. It felt weird even to think of her as my mother. And now I have a sister who doesn't believe I'm her brother.

Fortunately, Clary didn't seem to notice my little slip. She sighs. "You'd think so, right?" I frown. There was the slightest hint of amusement in her voice when she said that.

I try to change the subject. "So where would you like to visit?"

Clary shrugs. "I don't know. You choose."

I stop and stare at her. _I_ choose? Did she really just offer me to choose where to go? This is my chance. I've already gained her trust –just like my father told me to do. I could do it now. I could bring her to him –just like he wanted. It should be easy. I don't even have to think about it.

So why am I? I've never resisted one of my father's orders before –never even thought of resisting it. So why am I doing it now? Why am I so hesitant to obey just one more order from my father? Clary. I don't know what he would want with my sister, but I don't have a very good feeling about it. Still, what choice do I have? Valentine Morgenstern, the most hated and most feared person in all of Shadowhunter history, is still my father. The only good thing: Clary will finally know the truth.

"You know," I say, forcing myself to grin. "No one's watching us. All the adults are in the Clave meeting."

"Yeah, so?" Clary says, frowning in confusion.

"I heard you could create a Portal," I say. "You know, I would really like you to meet my parents."

Clary looks at me like I'm mad. Maybe I am, a little. "Are you serious? Aren't your parents all the way in France?"

I laughed. "Surely you of all people know Portals have no limits. It'll only be for a short while, I promise."

Clary hesitates, but I can tell she is trying to hold back a smile. Much to my relief –and dread –Clary pulls out her stele. "All right. But you'll have to describe to me exactly what your place looks like so I can picture it in my mind."

 **Hey, sorry to keep you waiting. I've been really busy with school and study! Anyways, hope you like it and please review!**


End file.
